


ask me again, pipsqueak

by She_speakss



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: But I kinda love it, F/F, Fluff, idk how to feel about this, its just so soft, its super soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_speakss/pseuds/She_speakss
Summary: The first time Mildred overhears them is a complete and total accident. Honest. She didn’t mean to, she had an important question to ask HB about a dream potion essay that was due the next day. And really, how was she to know Miss Pentangle would be in the potions class talking about…that.____3 times Mildred eavesdrop on one (1) Miss Hardbroom and one (1) Miss Pentangle





	ask me again, pipsqueak

The first time Mildred overhears them is a complete and total accident. Honest. She didn’t mean to, she had an important question to ask HB about a dream potion essay that was due the next day. And really, how was she to know Miss Pentangle would be in the potions class talking about… _that_.

____

 

The door was almost shut when she got there, but open enough for her to hear them without straining. Her hand was in the air, poised to knock when she heard two sets of boots shuffling around the otherwise quiet room. She froze and held her breath, trying to determine if it was worth the scolding she’d inevitably get if she still knocked on the heavy door. Apparently, it wasn’t, because her hand lowers but she doesn’t move any further than that.

Honestly, she doesn’t mean to eavesdrop. But she’s always been a curious kid, and she leans a little closer to the gap in the door.

“So? Will you answer my question now Hecate?” Miss Pentangle sounds like she’s closest to the door and it makes Mildred lean both to and away from the door.

“No.” Miss Hardbroom sounds like she’s leaning over her cauldron.

“Hiccup!” Mildred has to bite her lip to stop the giggle worming its way up her chest. Because Miss Pentangle just _stomped her foot_. “Hiccup please. It’s an easy question.”

“Yes, that may be. But there is no easy answer Pippa.” Miss Hardbroom sounds like she’s biting her lip as well. Because Miss Pentangle _stomped her foot._

“Oh Hecate, why must everything be so, so _complex_ with you. You don’t even know what I’m going to ask!” And seriously, Mildred should get an award for having kept her giggles under control. “Please just let me ask you the question at least?”

She hears HB sigh like this is the most excruciating conversation she’s ever had to have. (But Mildred knows it’s not because she sighs like that every time Mildred raises her hand in class.)

“Fine.” And now _she_ sounds closer and Mildred most definitely stands up straighter. “Ask your question Pipsqueak. But I still retain my right to deny an answer.” She sounds like she’s smirking, but Mildred can’t be sure. Doesn’t really know what that might sound like.

And now Miss Pentangle is sighing. But it’s different to HB’s. Sounds less like her teeth are being pulled and more like her heart is being hugged. “Okay Hiccup.”Mildred is pulling on her braids at this point. Now _she_ wants to know this coveted question. Wants to hear the answer HB so readily denies. “Do you believe in true love? In love at first sight?” It’s soft, the way she speaks. And it’s gentle and Mildred holds her breath, while HBs stutters.

“Wha-Pip-,” And she can’t speak. Is so shocked by the question and Pippa’s voice and her little smile and it’s like something in her brain has snapped. “No.” It’s choked out. Like it’s the only word she might _actually_ know how to say.

And Pippa’s face freezes and slowly, slowly starts to crumble.

And Hecate freezes.

“Wait,” And HB must be trying to grab a hold of Miss Pentangle because Mildred thinks she hears clothes rustling. “I don’t believe in any of those fairy tales Pippa, because none of it is real. They’re stories made for children during hard times, so they might believe in something when they have nothing, but,” Mildred thinks they might be crying. Thinks she herself may be crying. “But I, I have everything. I have you and you’re real. And I believe in us. In what we have. I _believe_ in _you, Pipsqueak._ ”

Mildred is practically hugging the door, if only to stop herself from bursting into the room. (Which would have been unfortunate, she thinks, because without her permission her mouth twists and her nose scrunches up, because, because…she thinks they may be kissing and that is too much like hearing her _mum_ do _that_ )

And now, Mildred needs to leave before she does something untoward that would land her in _several_ detentions. Like run in the classroom screaming and hug _HB_.

_____

 

The second time Mildred overhears them isn’t entirely her fault either. She was asleep, in her defence. In HB’s rooms. She fell asleep during one of their afternoon teas because she’s almost seventeen now and _they do that._ Take afternoon tea in HBs rooms and discuss everything from potions, to the stars, to the differences between Witching tea and Ordinary tea. (It’s during one of these teas that Mildred grieves a first heart break and Miss Hardbroom nurtures one.)

And sometimes Miss Pentangle is there, (and on the nights that she isn’t Mildred doesn’t say a thing.)

Sometimes she falls asleep. _And HB lets her_. Leaves her to nap on the armchair closest to the fire, covers her with a light blanket and wakes her softly before dinner.

And sometimes Miss Pentangle is still there when she wakes. (And sometimes she isn’t but Mildred never says a thing.)

But HB doesn’t wake her this night. Mildred isn’t sure what does wake her. (But years from now she’ll thank every Goddess she knows that she did wake when she did.)

She lets her eyes slip open a little and she smiles. Because HB is sitting at her vanity and her hair is down, and wavy, and Miss Pentangle is standing behind her running her fingers through it.

Mildred can’t really hear them, even if she tries, but she can see their lips moving in the reflection of the mirror. Sees Miss Pentangle whisper something into silky strands, sees HB reach behind her to pinch a pink clad thigh. And her eyes are _laughing_ when Miss Pentangle pretends to pull the ends of dark hair.

Mildred lowers her eyes, but she knows there’s a smile on her face. Her eyes raise again on their own when she hears Miss Pentangle _snort_. They’re silent for a moment, and Mildred takes the time to just drink them in. Soaks in how _beautiful_ they look together.

She’s stunned out of her thoughts when she hears HB whisper, it’s still quiet only now Mildred can hear them.

“Ask me.”

“Hmm?” Miss Pentangle hums distractedly. Mildred can see her braiding little sprigs of lavender and baby wildflowers into HBs hair.

Miss Hardbroom reaches back, catches Miss Pentangles hands in her own and brings them forward over her shoulders before she tilts her head back, so it’s tucked under Miss Pentangles chin.

Their eyes catch in the mirror and HB _blushes_ at Miss Pentangles stuttering inhale. (Because HB’s hair is down, and she has flowers and stems sticking out of it and she’s _smiling_ her _Pippa_ smile and she’s _beautiful_.)

“Ask me again Pippa.” She speaks slowly. So, so slowly.

And Mildred sees brown eyes dip from brown, to her mouth, to a long pale throat.

And Mildred sees Miss Pentangle close her eyes. Sees her take a deep breath.

“Hiccup, do you believe in love at first sight?” Miss Pentangle is sniffling, and Mildred needs to bury her nose in the blanket to hide her own.

Miss Hardbroom swallows before she turns to face Miss Pentangle, lifts her hands to cup her face, “I believe in all the love you have to give. I believe in the moon phases, and the changing seasons. I believe you are Spring, Pippa.” HBs hands drop to Miss Pentangles shoulders, down her arms to hold her hands, and lifts them to her mouth. She kisses her knuckles and lifts her eyes. “I believe you are everything good in this world and every other.”

They’re all crying, Miss Pentangle and HB are _kissing, loudly,_ and Mildred is…Mildred is happy.

____

The next time she overhears them, and maybe the most special to Mildred, is years after she’s graduated from Cackles Academy as well as Weirdsister. They’re having a dinner at HB and Miss Pentangles cottage. (Which is _such_ a perfect mixture of both of them that Mildred never wants to leave.)

Maud and Enid are there as well as mum and Miss Cackle.

And there’s food, and wine and everything is…beautiful.

HB and Miss Pentangle are sitting at one end of the long table and Mildred is sitting across from them. And all-night Mildred tries her hardest not to stare or listen, but somehow her eyes and ears keep falling back on them. (She could watch them all day if HB would let her, but even as she thinks that she can hear Miss Hardbroom saying – ‘Stop making it weird Mildred Hubble.’)

Mildred manages to eat her dinner without making a giant mess, and drink her wine without spilling it, (she doesn’t know how because she keeps _staring_.) she manages to make conversation with her friends and she laughs, and she tells stories about her new job. (and makes the mistake of mentioning a _someone_ and had to sit through an entire interrogation from her mother _and_ her former potions mistress.)

The night is starting to wind down, Miss Cackle has already left, the stars are bright, and the moon is halfway through her rotation, and Mildred is _staring_ again, openly because she just can’t get enough of them. And their happiness. And their _love_.

She’s sipping on her wine when she see’s Miss Hardbroom whisper into Pippa’s shoulder. Doesn’t even need to hear her to know what she’s asking her.

“Ask me again, Pipsqueak.” HB can’t stop touching Miss Pentangle. Her hands are cupping her face, trailing fingers across pink cheeks. Across pink lips. Shifts slightly to brush her nose against a slightly pink one.

And Miss Pentangle asks, “Hecate. Do you believe in love at first sight?” It’s as soft as the first time Mildred over heard them. She doesn’t even stop herself from putting her elbows on the table and holds her chin in her hands. Doesn’t stop herself from leaning closer. (she’s practically laying halfway across the table at this point and she thinks she sees HB smirk.)

“I believe in how far we have come. I believe you are my home, Pippa. My past, present and future.” Pippa is crying, but she’s smiling at the same time.

HB takes a deep, slow breath. Her eyes flitting between both of Miss Pentangles. “I believe you are the sun, Pippa.”

And Mildred _has_ to look away because Miss Pentangle _is_ the sun right now, and she’s shining so, so brightly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please let me know what you think! x


End file.
